<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Father’s Prerogative by Author_Person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056884">A Father’s Prerogative</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person'>Author_Person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Underage Sex, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort realizes what Harry really is in the graveyard and takes him for his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts">LivingDeaDGirl244</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer<br/>Don’t own the characters, not making money. </p><p>Content Warning<br/>Contains: Underage sex (eventually,) incest, and naughty language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~</p><p>Prologue</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He apparates to the boy’s home, blasts down the door, and steps inside. The man tries to slow him down while the woman flees with the child. He cuts him down with a negligent wand wave, steps past his body, and climbs the stairs. He blasts open the door to the nursery and tries to do as his spy asked. She refuses to listen to reason. He cuts her down as well, and moves closer to the crib.</p><p>He looks down at his so called vanquisher. He doesn’t seem particularly impressive or threatening. His magic is stronger than average, but not by a large enough margin to be intimidating. He doesn’t understand, which enrages him. He has never been unable to solve a mystery before. He decides it doesn’t matter why or how the boy is a threat he simply is one, he aims his wand and whispers the boy’s death sentence.</p><p>His curse strikes home.</p><p>And rebounds.</p><p>His heart beats a single panicked beat before the curse strikes home and he is ripped from his body.</p><p>Pain beyond description, beyond imagining. Pain. Nothing but pain, for so long he’d wonder if it will ever end if he had the concentration to wonder anything at all. The pain fades and he simply floats suspended in midair by nothing at all. He has no body. No magic. If he’d known that this is what he’d become...no matter. His servants will come, they’ll cast the necessary spells, perform the necessary rites. He’ll have a body again in no time and at least he is alive even if it is a half-life. He will endure, that is all he has ever wanted. To not fade into oblivion, his works forgotten, his name being forgotten would be delightful however. He cuts off the inane ramblings of his mind, he needs to focus. He may be mostly helpless but he isn’t entirely helpless. He may be able to possess others in this form. That would certainly be useful. He floats slowly along looking for a host of any kind. He sees a snake and would smile if he had a body with which to smile. Perfect.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Little Harry Potter wriggles in his sleep, dreaming he has a snake’s body. He thinks he should be happy, it seems fun being a snake, but all he feels is anger. He grumbles in his sleep as the dream morphs into his favorite dream of him flying his new broom.</p><p>In the morning he’s woken by a woman screaming and he forgets both dreams entirely.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Chapter One</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Harry walks into the maze sneering angrily at the fact he’s once again being forced to risk his life. And for what? To entertain a bunch of arseholes? He can’t wait for this to be over. He makes his way through the maze mostly unscathed. He reaches the center and sees Cedric being threatened by an acromantula. He helps him and Cedric tries to convince him to take the cup. He argues for a moment but backs down when he remembers Moody’s suspicion about this being yet another attempt on his life. He tries to tell himself the man’s just being paranoid, but he doesn’t really believe it. He closes his eyes and breathes for a moment.</p><p>“If I don’t come back, tell the fucking tournament people, fuck you, for me.”</p><p>Cedric’s eyes widen and he smiles before sobering when he realizes what he’s implying. He gives him a rueful smile as he grabs the cup. He’s whirled away just as Cedric lunges forward to stop him.</p><p>He alights in a graveyard. Fuck. He knew this was a trap. He pulls his wand and turns in a quick circle. He doesn’t see any threats, which only serves to push his fear higher. Whatever this is it isn’t going to end well for him, he just knows it.</p><p>He hears footsteps and whirls in that direction.</p><p>“Pettigrew.”</p><p>He’s halfway through a curse when his wand is ripped from his grasp by a spell. He glares angry, confused, and a little bit worried. His wand zooms through the air and is caught by a tiny hand extending from the bundle in Pettigrew’s arms. His eyes widen. No. He backs up a step but before he can move farther he finds himself bound. He struggles anyway but it doesn’t do any good, the ropes are wound too tight. He’s tied to a headstone and watches fearfully as Pettigrew resurrects the Dark Lord. He grits his teeth when he feels the bite of the knife as Pettigrew slices his arm. He watches silenced and unable to spit curses at the man as he adds his blood to the cauldron. The ritual complete Pettigrew steps back and falls to the ground clutching the stump of his maimed arm. Harry averts his gaze from the rat and focuses horrorstruck on the cauldron. Nothing happens for a long moment, and he’s just beginning to feel real hope that the ritual failed, when a hand grasps the edge of the cauldron and the Dark Lord rises. He stares at the man, only averting his gaze when the very naked man steps out of the cauldron. He watches out of the corner of his eye as the sniveling rat robes his master. He turns back toward the average looking man, he can’t believe how normal he looks. He looks like he’d be at home in a bank not terrorizing a nation. The man stalks toward him his eyes widening in realization. Harry wonders what that’s about.</p><p>“My son.”</p><p>He blinks. What?</p><p>“Why did I try to attack you? How did I forget?”</p><p>He opens his mouth to argue that he is not his son, but no sound comes out. He glares at the man, who smiles and cancels the spell.</p><p>“I am not your son. How would that even be possible?”</p><p>“A ritual of course. I do not have sex with women. Your mother graciously volunteered. I could have used any number of my followers, but they were all purebloods, useful for their political connections and their money, less so for their bloodlines. Despite what they would say.”</p><p>He shakes his head. It can’t be true. He remembers the boy in the chamber and his thoughts about how similar they looked. No. It can’t be true. His mother would never...</p><p>“Why would my mother help you? She was a muggleborn, you wanted her dead!”</p><p>“I never advocated for the deaths of muggleborns, you have been misinformed. I do want them kept out of Hogwarts, that is true. I feel they pose a security risk and should be educated elsewhere. Why give muggles the knowledge of where the next generation is located when we could easily keep that information from them?</p><p>“But all that is unimportant for the moment. What is important is how I could forget your existence. Was it the work of a traitor within my ranks?”</p><p>Harry watches breath held as the man rounds on Pettigrew.</p><p>“Stand.”</p><p>The Dark Lord stares into his eyes while Pettigrew whimpers. He pulls back and begins cursing the man. Harry watches eagerly as Pettigrew is sliced open again and again until he stops moving. The Dark Lord turns to him covered in blood and Harry grins unable to stop himself.</p><p>“He deserved it, the traitor, but why?”</p><p>“He unknowingly brought the curse to me that made me forget you are mine. Accident or not. Well. I needed to sate my thirst for vengeance temporarily at least. I can’t do so properly until I have Dumbledore in my grasp. The old fool will <em>wish</em> for death by the time I’m through with him. Now I need you to swear you won’t do anything foolish. A proper wizarding vow that you won’t attempt to harm me, except in self defense I suppose, in case another such curse is succefully cast. And also that you won’t attempt to flee my side again unless your life is threatened.”</p><p>“You can’t be serious.”</p><p>The Dark Lord stalks closer and drags a finger down his cheek. Tenderly. Harry stares.</p><p>“You are my son. From now on you will be by my side. You can either swear or I will keep you chained. Your choice.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He stares down into the beautiful eyes of his son, silently urging him to make the smart choice. He doesn’t want to keep him chained, at least not all the time, he rather likes the idea of chaining him to his bed, but either way he will if he has to. He strokes his cheek again. He wonders at how very attracted he is to the boy. He’s never felt like this before, but then again he’s never had a son before. He sees the boy slump in defeat and feels both victory, the boy is going to behave himself, and also guilt, his son is unhappy. He steels himself, this is for the boy’s own good. He isn’t safe away from him. He can’t trust Dumbledore not to harm him. He’ll lavish the boy with attention and soon Harry will be happy again.</p><p>He dictates the vow to the boy and watches the boy reluctantly recite it. He unties him and pulls him into his arms. The boy goes rigid but he ignores that, running his hands soothingly up and down the boy’s back, until he finally melts into his embrace. He pulls the boy’s face up and kisses him. The boy splutters.</p><p>“You, You can’t just, what happened to me being your son?!”</p><p>He shushes the boy with a thumb on his lip. Slowly presses that thumb inside imagining his lips wrapped around something else.</p><p>“You are my son, yes. But that doesn’t preclude us being lovers. You’re a beautiful boy Harry. I want you and I see no reason why I shouldn’t have you.”</p><p>“How about I don’t want you back!”</p><p>He laughs.</p><p>“You don’t even know me. I have no doubt you will want this in time. I won’t kiss you again until you ask. Better?”</p><p>The boy nods slowly, looking bewildered. He presses a kiss to his forehead, pulls him closer, and disapparates.</p><p>They alight on the drive outside Malfoy Manor. He takes the boy by the hand and leads him up the drive.</p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p>He tells him, the boy exclaims about Lucius being a bastard, he smirks at him.</p><p>“You do remember whose hand you are holding? I assure you I am much more vicious than Lucius could ever be, the man is much too soft.”</p><p>They make their way through the manor, the wards still allowing him entry even after all these years. If only the man had been loyal enough, if only any of them had been loyal enough, to seek him out. He shoves the anger aside. He can’t punish all his followers so it would be unfair to punish any of them. He will simply remember how fickle their loyalty is, and they may in future find his own loyalty as fickle.</p><p>They enter Lucius’ study to find the man sitting with his wife discussing some ministry business. He watches delightedly as the man’s eyes fill with fear.</p><p>“Lucius, Narcissa, my son and I would like the use of my old room.”</p><p>He smirks as their eyes widen dramatically.</p><p>“That’s why...”</p><p>Lucius looks horrified he said anything.</p><p>“Yes, the old fool managed to curse me to forget our connection and with the lure of the prophecy, either false or having now been fulfilled, I attempted to kill my own son. Magic intervening to save him. I find myself glad of that fact now.”</p><p>He gazes lovingly down on his son. Harry looks uncomfortable, presumably remembering his kiss, but then his expression morphs into sadness. He wonders what that’s about. He’ll ask once they’re in private.</p><p>“You may of course have use of the room, my lord. It is yours and you are always welcome in our home. We are honored to have you here.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lucius. We’ve had a rather tiring day so my son and I will turn in early.”</p><p>“My lord..?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“You don’t want one of the other guest rooms readied for the boy?”</p><p>“No. I have spent almost fifteen years separated from him. I need him close, as a father I’m sure you can empathize.”</p><p>Lucius looks genuinely horrified by the idea of his being separated from Draco for so long.</p><p>“Of course, my lord. Sleep well.”</p><p>He nods and leads the boy from the room.</p><p>Once they’re inside his room the boy seems to regain some of his former fire.</p><p>“Don’t want others to know of your incestuous desire?”</p><p>He smiles at the boy’s sneer and cups his cheek. He rubs his thumb across the boy’s lower lip while he asks.</p><p>“You were saddened earlier. Why?”</p><p>The boy pulls away from his touch, which he hadn’t looked pleased about, so he can answer.</p><p>“I just, I was almost happy at the idea of having a parent and that’s pretty fucking sad considering you’re the reason I’m an orphan in the first place. And you don’t even want me as a son.”</p><p>“I do want you as a son, I also want you as a lover but that doesn’t detract from the fact you are my son.”</p><p>The boy looks like he’s too overwhelmed to process this at the moment.</p><p>“It has been a long day. Let’s sleep for tonight and we’ll talk more in the morning, hm?”</p><p>“You said you wouldn’t...but you want us to share a bed?”</p><p>He raises his eyebrows at the boy.</p><p>“Only to sleep. Nothing more. I gave you my word and I shall keep it. I have no need to rape you, my son. I shall seduce you, never you fear.”</p><p>The boy shakes his head, looking annoyed. He collects a pair of pajamas for them both and strips without leaving the room. The boy blushes but straightens his spine and follows his example. He wants to drink in the sight of the boy, but he averts his gaze. He has a feeling the boy would be angered by his ogling him and that would only push the boy farther away. He’ll just have to wait until the boy gives in to his seduction. He has a feeling it won’t take much. The boy is not yet fifteen, he must be a virgin. He stops cold at that thought. If he hadn’t recovered when he did the old fool might have cost him that. He might have lost the chance to be his son’s first. He narrows his eyes. The boy is fourteen he’s definitely a virgin but that might not have been his first kiss...</p><p>“Tell me, Harry, was that your first kiss earlier?”</p><p>The boy nods and he smiles slowly and widely at him. Good. He should be, and will be, his first and only in all things. The boy looks annoyed.</p><p>“I am a selfish man, Harry. I can’t help but want all of you. I want to be your first in all things. Can you understand that?”</p><p>“Why does it <em>matter</em>?”</p><p>Apparently not.</p><p>“Because you are mine. I don’t want anyone else to touch you, ever. I want you all to myself.”</p><p>The boy frowns.</p><p>“You don’t mean that literally do you? You aren’t going to keep me alone with you all the time?”</p><p>He stalks over to the boy. Crowds into his space, pulls his face up, and stares into his eyes.</p><p>“You are not my prisoner, you are my son, soon to be my lover. No, I do not care if others know of that. I didn’t feel like dealing with that conversation tonight however. They will be informed in the morning. You won’t be hidden away for fear of others discovering the fact we are lovers. You won’t be kept isolated. I do not need to isolate you to keep you faithful. We both know you will regret it if you were to touch another or allow yourself to be touched.”</p><p>He kisses the boy’s temple and then turns and walks over to the bed. He climbs under the covers sighing at the blissful feeling. He closes his eyes savoring it.</p><p>“Fourteen years I have been without a body of my own. Fourteen years without being able to eat, or sleep, or fuck.”</p><p>“Shit. That must have sucked.”</p><p>“You have no idea, but I am alive. So it was worth it.”</p><p>He feels the bed move slightly and he turns to find the boy on the very edge. He smirks and gestures him closer.</p><p>“You’ll end up falling. It’s a big bed, you don’t have to stay <em>that</em> far away, my dear.”</p><p>The boy blushes but does move slightly closer. He douses the lights with a word and within moments is asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning he wakes before his ‘<em>father</em>.’ He still doesn’t believe that. He wonders what a magical paternity test entails. There has to be one. He has to be James Potter’s son. He’s taken enough flack from Snape for just that. He has a feeling Voldemort won’t care either way. So even if he is James’ son he’d still have to deal with the man’s attentions. As if he could ever be attracted to his mum’s killer.</p><p>He glares down at the sleeping man. He wishes he could strangle him in his sleep. Stupid vow. The man stirs and he averts his gaze. He feels a touch to his arm.</p><p>“Sleep well?”</p><p>He glares in response. The man chuckles lowly then pulls him in and kisses his temple. He grits his teeth and bites back the invective he wants to spit.</p><p>“Come, let’s get dressed and go down for breakfast, hm?”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>He gets undressed watching the man out of the corner of his eye. He can’t believe the man isn’t perving on him. He wonders why. Wonders what exactly he’s playing at. They finish dressing, the man keeping his gaze averted till he’s fully dressed, then head downstairs together.</p><p>They enter the dining room to find the Malfoys already waiting. He stiffens when he feels Voldemort’s hand on the small of his back. He turns and glares at him.</p><p>“Lucius, Narcissa, good morning. Harry would like you to be aware that we are in fact going to be lovers.”</p><p>“That is <em>not</em> true, I don’t want anyone to know, I don’t even want to be with you. You are supposedly my father, that’s just, ugh.”</p><p>The man smirks.</p><p>“Supposedly?”</p><p>He casts a spell and a chain of light connects them for a moment.</p><p>“That supposed to prove something? You expect me to take your word for it that that spell proves we’re related?”</p><p>“No, I expect you to read the book I’ll give you after breakfast which will explain the spell to you. I know you won’t trust me for a while, my son, but you will in the end.”</p><p>He glares again for good measure. He knows the man must be telling the truth. What would be the point of lying? Shit. He doesn’t know what to do with that.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He spends breakfast weathering the glares Narcissa sends his way. He’ll have to pull her aside later and try to convince her he only has his son’s best interests at heart, before she does something regrettable. Lucius would never forgive him if he tortured his wife.</p><p>After breakfast he leads the boy to the library and fetches the relevant book for him.</p><p>“Here, read this. I have some things I need to attend to. I trust you won’t get up to any mischief while I’m gone?”</p><p>The boy looks sad again. What now? He sits down beside him and runs his hand gently down his arm.</p><p>“What is it, Harry?”</p><p>“My friend, Hermione, I’m never going to see her again.”</p><p>“I already told you I won’t keep you isolated. Of course you will.”</p><p>The boy looks astonished.</p><p>“You’re the Dark Lord. You expect her to just accept that? She spent weeks petrified because of you!”</p><p>“She what? How?”</p><p>The boy looks sheepish.</p><p>“Well it wasn’t exactly you. Your old diary ended up in the hands of a girl and she released the basilisk on your memory self’s orders.”</p><p>“I see. What happened exactly?”</p><p>The boy begins explaining and he begins seething. He is going to make Lucius regret that decision.</p><p>“You what?”</p><p>“I killed it. The thing was trying to eat me! I didn’t have a choice.”</p><p>“That <em>thing</em> was a thousand year old basilisk! And a friend! If you were anyone else you’d be suffering endless torment for this. Just so you’re aware. What happened to my diary?”</p><p>The boy almost looks afraid. He replies so quietly he almost misses it.</p><p>“I stabbed it with a basilisk fang.”</p><p>Of course he did. He decides Lucius will need to be punished more harshly than he’d originally planned. He’ll have to wait till he’s calmed somewhat first, or he’ll kill the man outright. He considers it...but no, he’s too useful alive.</p><p>“Read the book. While I go speak to Narcissa and summon Severus. I assume you would like your things brought here?”</p><p>“Yes, that would be nice, thanks.”</p><p>The boy looks disgusted while he says it. He smiles down at the boy and pulls him into an embrace. He runs his fingers down the boy’s back, frowning a bit at how thin he is, he’ll have to make sure the boy eats proper meals.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He watches his <em>father</em> leave the room wondering about his earlier words. A friend? He never thought of Voldemort having friends but if he had...a giant deadly snake seems about right. Sheesh. He finds himself furious about the fact he now feels slightly guilty. He has nothing to feel guilty for. He pushes the matter aside.</p><p>He opens the book and begins reading. He’s not sure how long he’s been sitting there when a noise causes him to look up.</p><p>“Professor.”</p><p>The man looks horrified. Which throws him a bit.</p><p>“Potter, I need to speak with you, privately. Come.”</p><p>He sets aside the horrible book which proved he is in fact Voldemort’s son. He shudders at the reminder, then follows the man to a hidden alcove of the library. The man holds out a quill. He looks at it distrustfully, glad he thought to stay out of arm’s reach of the man.</p><p>“Just touch it.”</p><p>He backs up a step, shaking his head.</p><p>“No.I swore not to leave his side. I can’t. And anyway what do you think would happen if I was taken away from him? You want him to raze the magical world?”</p><p>“You want to stay with the man who killed your parents?”</p><p>He laughs helplessly.</p><p>“He didn’t though did he? He killed my mum and some random bloke. He is my father. He proved it earlier with a spell. And yes, I want to stay. Who else can attempt to reason with the man without risking their neck?”</p><p>“Indeed, Severus. Who else would dare defy me even with words?”</p><p>They both turn. Harry snatches at the man’s arm.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Voldemort glares at him.</p><p>“He’s saved my life, I don’t know how many times. Please, don’t hurt him.”</p><p>The man sighs.</p><p>“Fine. You will face no punishment for this attempted betrayal...”</p><p>“It wasn’t really a betrayal though. He’s just concerned about me, and since you don’t want me to be hurt either...”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He stares down at his son. He doesn’t understand, from what he remembers of his time possessing Quirrel the boy should have no love for the man. He tilts his chin up and stares into his eyes. He’s assaulted by the boy’s memories of his Hogwarts years. Severus has indeed protected him often. Still. He pushes deeper. Then pulls back when he’s found what he needs.</p><p>“I thought you were merely being a sentimental Gryffindor, but instead I find you’re being quite...Slytherin.”</p><p>The boy’s eyes widen.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have argued with the hat, my son, your life may very well have been drastically different if you had been sorted as you should have been. Regardless, I understand your protectiveness now. He shan’t be harmed for attempting to take you from me, but in future any who attempt the same shall live to regret it. The mercy you have won from me this day will not be extended to others. You have failed in that particular attempt, my dear.”</p><p>Severus seems shocked when he turns his attention back on the man.</p><p>“My lord, I apologize. Dumbledore required me to make the attempt...”</p><p>“Do not lie to me. This was brought on by your affection for the boy’s mother.”</p><p>“I...yes.”</p><p>“For you to be still bothered by her death after all these years...you won’t forgive it will you?”</p><p>“My lord, I would never...”</p><p>“The truth, Severus. You shan’t be punished for speaking it, this once.”</p><p>“...No, my lord. She was my sister in all the ways that mattered, I can’t forgive...I can’t.”</p><p>“But for the sake of her son you will serve me faithfully will you not?”</p><p>“Yes, my lord.”</p><p>“Then return to the old fool and smooth over your failure to abduct the boy. I will summon you soon along with the others. You will not make another attempt no matter what the old fool tells you.”</p><p>“If he..?”</p><p>“If he forces your hand you may cease your attempt at spying on him. I would rather you by my side than dead.”</p><p>“Thank you, my lord. There is one other matter of which you should be aware.”</p><p>He gives the man an inquiring look.</p><p>“His relatives mistreated him, I don’t know the precise details, but according to Minerva they were the worst sort of muggles. I tried removing him from that house but Dumbledore prevented it.”</p><p>He seethes. That is why he is so thin. He’s going to enjoy slaughtering the beasts.</p><p>“Why then would you attempt to send him back? I told you he is my son, you had no reason to fear for his safety here.”</p><p>The man flicks his eyes toward the boy.</p><p>“You may speak freely, I have no secrets from him.”</p><p>“Narcissa...”</p><p>Of course. He should’ve known she would interfere.</p><p>“Spoke the truth. We are to be lovers. I don’t appreciate your suspicion, I have never forced myself upon someone. It will no doubt take some time for it to happen but the boy will desire this.”</p><p>Severus once again looks to the boy. Who grimaces, and then shrugs.</p><p>“I don’t see it happening but I am safe here, sir. Thank you for trying but I swore a vow to stay by his side and I <em>want</em> to stay.”</p><p>Severus nods sharply before leaving. He turns toward his son and raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“You think you can convince me to change my ways?”</p><p>“Not really. But I have to try, and I have a better chance than anyone else.”</p><p>He shakes his head at the boy. He may have been meant for Slytherin but he’s spent too much time masquerading as a Gryffindor.</p><p>He leads him back to their bedroom. The boy smiling widely at the sight of his owl. He watches the boy pet his owl for a long moment. Then inquires.</p><p>“What is their address?”</p><p>The boy stiffens and turns, looking angry.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You have a choice of course. I can ensure your friends come to no harm if war becomes necessary once again or you can watch them die. Your choice.”</p><p>The boy shakes with rage.</p><p>“You had no problem watching me slaughter Pettigrew, I don’t understand your protectiveness.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He shakes his head. That, that was different. It was. He doesn’t want...</p><p>He lets himself fall back onto the bed. Maybe he is just as homicidal as his father. Or well, not as bad, but close enough. Do the Dursleys really deserve to be protected? He grits his teeth as he remembers the cupboard.</p><p>“I don’t want you to kill my cousin. Or torture him. He’s only fourteen, he isn’t responsible for his actions like they are.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>“Number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging.”</p><p>He watches the man smile, he has a feeling he won’t want to know what happens to them. He tries to tell himself they deserve this. They should never have treated him the way they did. He’s not sure he believes it.</p><p>He startles when he feels the bed dip beside him. His father pulls his face up and stares into his eyes.</p><p>“You don’t hold it against me? The fact I would kill any who harm you?”</p><p>He shakes his head. He can easily see himself doing the same. He kind of is doing the same by sending the man after the Dursleys. They die and his friends remain safe. He may not like what it says about him, but he is apparently the kind of person who is willing to kill to protect those he cares about.</p><p>Voldemort pulls him close and kisses his temple again. He’s a bit disturbed by how comforting the gesture is.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He smiles down at his son, pleased that he seems to be becoming more accepting of his touches already. He strokes the boy’s cheek with his thumb. The boy frowns up at him.</p><p>“You do remember I’m only fourteen right?”</p><p>He smiles wider.</p><p>“Mm, I’m well aware you have no idea how to respond to my advances. You will have as much time as you need.”</p><p>The boy gives him a doubtful look.</p><p>“Do you <em>have</em> to do that?”</p><p>He rubs his thumb across the boy’s cheek one last time before pulling away.</p><p>“You’re very tempting, my son. But if you would prefer me not to touch you in that manner I will refrain.”</p><p>He knows the boy’s defenses will crumble faster if he shows himself to be accommodating. The boy gives him a look, seeming to be attempting to decipher his strategy.</p><p>“I have an errand to run, I will return shortly. If you wish to go flying while I am away you may do so, but be careful not to cross the wards. Else the old fool may try something regrettable.”</p><p>The boy nods, then opens his mouth to say something, only to close it again.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Just, could you <em>not</em> torture them first?”</p><p>He shakes his head and sighs. Gryffindors.</p><p>“I make no promises. How badly were you treated?”</p><p>The boy turns away. He gently pulls the boy back around to face him again.</p><p>“Then I’m afraid they will find no merciful death at my hands.”</p><p>He stares into the boy’s eyes ensuring this will not push him away from him. The boy seems resigned. He kisses him on the forehead.</p><p>“I will show mercy to those who have not harmed those I consider mine. You may have that small victory. I am generally quite creative whenever I kill anyone regardless of their guilt. I confess to enjoying treating others cruelly. But for your sake I will refrain.”</p><p>“What happened to me not being able to change you?”</p><p>“I won’t be changing my behavior to an unreasonable extent. I will merely be concentrating my fury on the deserving rather than the annoying. You haven’t prevented suffering, merely rearranged it.”</p><p>The boy knits his brow.</p><p>“That’s still a good thing though. I mean it’s progress.”</p><p>He shakes his head at the ridiculous boy. Then leaves. He has some vermin to collect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once alone he sits and pets Hedwig, trying not to focus on the fact he won’t be returning to Hogwarts. He sighs. Then startles when he notices he’s no longer alone. He nods at Mrs. Malfoy to come in. She looks vaguely annoyed.</p><p>“Why are you still here Mr. Potter?”</p><p>He blinks confusedly at her. His eyes widen when he remembers she’d tipped off Snape to his situation. He quickly explains his reasoning. She sits beside him on the bed and gives him a look he can’t interpret.</p><p>“And who will ensure your safety? You cannot protect others when you can’t even protect yourself.”</p><p>“He let me make the vow so that I <em>can</em> protect myself from him if I have to.”</p><p>She sighs.</p><p>“Mr. Potter...you aren’t yet fully trained in the use of that wand, he allows you to keep it because you are no threat to him. Regardless, I was speaking of a slightly different type of threat which he very much poses...perhaps...”</p><p>He blushes when he realizes just what she means, then watches brow knit, as she summons a house elf and has them fetch something. She holds out her hand with a bracelet resting on it.</p><p>“What does it do?”</p><p>“It is a Black family secret. You are related to us, if slightly distantly, therefore you have the right to bear it. Generally it is worn by the Black women...it quenches a man’s ardor if you do not desire his touch.”</p><p>“It...<em>how</em>?”</p><p>She laughs quietly.</p><p>“Wear this and at the first unwanted touch he will find himself temporarily unable to...perform. And none shall be able to remove it but yourself.”</p><p>He takes the bracelet from her, feeling relieved. That would make his situation less nerve wracking. Although...</p><p>“You don’t think this will anger him?”</p><p>She laughs again louder.</p><p>“That man is a guest under my roof, if he attempts to rape a child the lack of an ability to perform shall be the least of his worries. As risky as it is for myself and my family...I have decided that I shall protect you, Mr. Potter. If it were my son in this situation...I would hope someone would do the same.”</p><p>Now he feels guilty. He hadn’t thought of it earlier, but she is taking a massive risk trying to protect him like this. He squeezes her hand gently.</p><p>“Thank you. I can’t really thank you enough for this...”</p><p>She pulls him into a hug.</p><p>“You’ve no need to thank me. Although there is something you could do for me...”</p><p>He blinks, shocked, when she tells him just what that is. Then laughs delightedly.</p><p>“Of course I will tell you all about your son’s ridiculousness.”</p><p>“Good, I need ammunition. He’s finally stopped blushing whenever I bring up the time he stripped naked in the middle of a banquet.”</p><p>“He what?!”</p><p>She laughs, and explains.</p><p>“He was four, and going through a phase.”</p><p>He shakes his head at her antics, she could’ve lead with that detail. Her eyes gleam as he begins narrating the many crazy things Draco has done. She stops him when he gets to the story about Draco storming the pitch dressed as a dementor. He blinks at the look on her face, both angry and apologetic.</p><p>“It would seem I have not done nearly well enough as a mother. I am sorry that he did that, and I will be having words with my son. To be so cruel...”</p><p>She sighs and Harry pulls her into a hug on impulse. She hugs him back tightly.</p><p>“You’re a sweet boy, Mr. Potter. I hope you won’t mind my coming back for more stories?”</p><p>“Of course not. I would love that. And call me Harry, please.”</p><p>“Then you must call me Narcissa.”</p><p>She gets up to leave, straightening her robe as she does so. Harry notices her straighten her spine challengingly, and turns to see his father in the doorway. He gets up and shakes his head at the man.</p><p>“She was just keeping me company.”</p><p>She laughs a cold laugh.</p><p>“Now Harry, you know that isn’t true. I was also giving you protection. Unbreakable protection. He is a Black and he bears the Black women’s charm.”</p><p>“You would accuse me of...”</p><p>“Purposely raping him? No. Not being as careful as you should be? Yes. He is a boy not yet grown, he hardly knows his own mind, it isn’t even fully formed yet. The charm will protect him from you, if you truly mean him no harm you should be indifferent to his having it.”</p><p>Harry cannot believe this woman. She’s either mad, or she should have been a Gryffindor. Damn. He watches his father’s face morph from anger, to resignation, to gratitude.</p><p>“Thank you, Narcissa. You could have come to me with your concerns, or simply aired them when we spoke earlier, but I appreciate the effort you have gone to in order to protect my son.”</p><p>Harry breathes a sigh of relief, he’d been convinced the man would torture her. He gives his father a small smile when he turns to him, relieved and grateful that the man isn’t as unreasonable as he was in his first and second years.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He ignores the infuriating woman as she leaves, he has eyes only for his son. He drinks in the sight of the beautiful boy. He sighs, he can’t deny the woman had good reason to be wary of his strength of will. The boy is a walking temptation. He narrows his eyes on the bracelet on his wrist. He’s tempted to study it, but if he learned how to bypass it...best wait till after the boy has forsaken wearing it.</p><p>The boy gives him a confused look. He smirks in response.</p><p>“Just eagerly anticipating the day you remove that little charm, my son.”</p><p>The boy shakes his head, and changes the subject.</p><p>“So what happens next exactly?”</p><p>“In what way?”</p><p>“Well I won’t be going back to Hogwarts so are you going to be teaching me, or..?”</p><p>He tilts his head slightly, considering it. It would take up a large portion of his time, but it would also perforce put them in close proximity for long periods of time.</p><p>“Yes. I may have to share that duty with others at times, enacting a coup can be a very time consuming endeavor, but I will be teaching you as much as I can. You are my son, you should have only the best.”</p><p>The boy snorts softly, he raises an eyebrow in inquiry.</p><p>“I find it amusing you’re just as full of yourself as you were when you sixteen. Mr. I am Lord Voldemort.”</p><p>He glares at the boy, who laughs.</p><p>“Sorry...<em>Tom</em>.”</p><p>He stalks over to the boy and pushes him none-too-gently toward the wall. He crowds into his space and looms over his much shorter son.</p><p>“I have sworn no Vow not to harm you, my son. Speak that name again and I will ensure you regret it for the rest of your days.”</p><p>The boy snarls at him, glaring up at him as if he’d like to tear his throat out with his teeth.</p><p>“Well what am I supposed to call you then? I am not calling you father, or dad, not if you want us to be lovers at any rate. Shall I call you <em>daddy</em>?”</p><p>He told the boy he wouldn’t kiss him, but he never said anything about...he wrenches the boy’s head to the side, bends down, and begins sucking and licking at his neck. The boy goes stiff, but then slowly his muscles begin to loosen again. He sucks a mark into the skin just below his ear, and pulls a quiet moan out of him.</p><p>“You may call me Voldemort, father, or avoid calling me by an appellation entirely. Call me <em>that</em> again and I will give you a repeat of this, my son.”</p><p>He ghosts his fingers along the boy’s neck, staring into his dilated pupils. The boy sucks in a harsh breath.</p><p>“Yeah, o-okay.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He stares up into the eyes of Voldemort, wondering if the man will be upset when he realizes he’s never going to call him that again. It weirds him out too much. He loved the effect it had though. He’s half tempted to take the bracelet off already. Which, fuck, but he can’t believe he just thought that.</p><p>Voldemort chuckles and drags a finger across his lips.</p><p>“May I kiss you?”</p><p>Shit. He’s not sure he should agree. He has a feeling if he says yes they’ll end up moving quicker than he’s ready for. Voldemort presses his finger into his mouth again, he wonders why the man loves doing that so much, and clarifies.</p><p>“Just the one, and it won’t go farther than that. As much as I can’t wait to have you inside me, my son, Narcissa is right. You aren’t ready for that.”</p><p>Wait, what? He’d assumed he would be bottoming, not...oh fuck that’s too goddamn hot. His cock hardens so quickly it hurts a little. He can’t possibly deny the man after hearing <em>that</em>.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>He’s expecting the man to take advantage of his permission at once, but he continues teasing his lip with his finger while he says.</p><p>“You’ve no idea how beautiful you are, Harry. And all <em>mine</em>.”</p><p>He’s not sure how to respond to that. He wants to argue that he belongs to his own damn self, but at the same time, Voldemort’s possessiveness is more arousing than he would’ve expected. And he still hasn’t recovered from the knowledge that the man is a bottom.</p><p>Voldemort pulls his finger away at last, runs his fingers through his hair, and kisses him. He tries to kiss back as best he can. Voldemort presses his tongue into his mouth and he moans around it. Fuck, he hadn’t realized it would be this good simply kissing. He almost regrets not having done this sooner, but he can’t think of a single other person he would’ve wanted to do this with. Voldemort starts to pull away after a long moment but he chases him, winding his hands around his neck and holding the man still so he can prolong the kiss. By the time they break apart he’s panting and Voldemort looks smug. He glares half-heartedly at the man but then shrugs it off. He’s known since he met diary Tom that the man is rather full of himself and he supposes it’s a good thing one of them is confident or they’d never get anywhere. He still can’t believe he’s starting to want that, and this fucking quickly too.</p><p>Voldemort’s expression morphs into a calculating one.</p><p>“I suppose we should get started on your lessons while I have time. I’ll soon be busy dealing with a great many annoyances.”</p><p>He nods easily enough, grateful for the change of subject.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He gives the boy a few simple tasks, watching closely to see what mistakes he makes in his spell casting. He’s impressed with the boy’s proficiency with defensive spells, but entirely dissatisfied with everything else.</p><p>He sighs at the pitiful attempt at transfiguration.</p><p>“You really should be much more capable by your age...”</p><p>The boy cuts him off, snarling angrily.</p><p>“Well maybe if you hadn’t entered me in the fucking tournament I would be!”</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at the boy. His son narrows his eyes and continues in a furious growl.</p><p>“You try studying when you’re constantly worrying about threats on your life...”</p><p>He listens to the boy rant about the various threats to his life, both real and perceived, and he begins to wonder if he shouldn’t take more drastic measures to keep him safe. The boy seems to attract trouble like none other. He cuts him off.</p><p>“While you may have had reasons in the past for your poor study habits, those reasons no longer apply. I expect you will catch up soon enough. Now, let’s see how you do with more destructive spells.”</p><p>The boy gives him a suspicious look, no doubt convinced he’s going to have him slaughtering small animals. He smiles, faux innocently, and leads the boy outside.</p><p>He conjures some targets and walks the boy through some easy curses, ensuring he stands just close enough to keep the boy off balance. It doesn’t take long for his son to get annoyed at his close proximity.</p><p>“You’re distracting me on purpose. Why?”</p><p>He smirks down at the boy and leans in, breathing his words into his ear.</p><p>“In battle you will almost always be surrounded by chaos. If you do not learn to defend yourself despite distractions you will die. That is not something I am willing to allow.”</p><p>The boy swallows convulsively, no doubt aroused once again, but he doesn’t argue. He nods at the boy to continue and is pleased when his son manages to focus past his distraction. Even when he gives the boy a real challenge by ghosting his hands down his sides.</p><p>The boy turns once all the targets have been reduced to ash, looking up at him with a challenging glint in his eyes. The boy demands.</p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p>He considers refusing, if only to put his son in his place, but he decides to let the boy have this little victory. He drags a thumb across the boy’s adam’s apple, enjoying the way it makes him swallow nervously.</p><p>He pulls him into a gentle kiss, letting the boy take control, letting himself imagine for a moment what it will be like when the boy truly takes control. He growls into the kiss when the bracelet prevents his hardening. It’s not exactly an unpleasant sensation, but he doesn’t appreciate the reminder of the boy’s age. It rather ruins his fantasy.</p><p>His son kisses him more and more insistently and he finally has to pull away before the boy gets himself too worked up. The boy tries to prolong the kiss yet again, but he doesn’t allow it this time.</p><p>“That’s more than enough for today. Any more and I might very well have to duel our hostess.”</p><p>The boy blushes at the reminder of the woman’s intervention, then looks vaguely worried.</p><p>“You really aren’t mad at her?”</p><p>“Mm, I would be inclined to anger, but considering she isn’t the only one who thought me capable of mistreating you in that way...I’m currently focused on what I have done to inspire such distrust.”</p><p>The boy gives him an incredulous look. He glares at him.</p><p>“While I may have inspired terror in my enemies, my allies should have no fear of my behaving unjustly. I have never vented my fury upon them without provocation.”</p><p>His son gives him a doubtful look, then grimaces, looking distinctly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Yes..?”</p><p>The boy shakes his head, unwilling to answer, but then grits his teeth and replies.</p><p>“I’ve been trying to ignore the shit that you’ve done, and doing a disturbingly good job at it, but how am I supposed to just accept the cruel and awful shit that you’re determined to keep doing?”</p><p>He smirks down at the infuriatingly self-righteous boy.</p><p>“Cruel like treating werewolves as if they’re a threat every day of the month? Cruel like leaving muggleborn children to languish in homes where they will never be understood, where they are often abused? Cruel like denying sentient magical creatures equal access to magic simply because they are non-human?”</p><p>The boy glares at him, looking wrong-footed and confused.</p><p>“But you...”</p><p>“Fought a war. Would you not also fight for what you believe to be right? Have you not done so in the past?”</p><p>The boy glares at him again, but there’s no real heat behind it. He sighs.</p><p>“You will learn everything there is to know about my political beliefs, my son. I have nothing to hide. If, after you have learned everything, you still think I am being needlessly cruel you may attempt to persuade me to change my ways.”</p><p>The boy looks bewildered. He takes pity on him and changes the subject.</p><p>“It’s almost time for lunch. Come. We’ll discuss this more later.”</p><p>They walk back toward the manor together. He places a hand on his son’s shoulder then glides it slowly down his arm until he reaches the boy’s hand. He watches amusedly as his son stiffens. The boy refuses to look in his direction, staring straight ahead and ignoring him as he curls his fingers over the boy’s hand and begins gently caressing his hand with his thumb.</p><p>They’re almost back to the manor before the boy acknowledges his actions, his son finally turning to look at him. He raises an eyebrow at the boy and is pleased when his son blushes once again. He waits expectantly for the boy to speak and is not disappointed.</p><p>“Do you have to do that?”</p><p>“I enjoy it but if you would rather I desist I will of course do so.”</p><p>The boy looks conflicted, but finally grumbles.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. Just going to take some getting used to. I’m not used to being touched.”</p><p>He frowns at the reminder of the boy’s neglect. He cards his fingers through the boy’s hair and presses a kiss to his forehead. He stares down at his son for a long moment, wishing they did not have this in common.</p><p>“You will adapt quickly, my son. As I did.”</p><p>The boy looks confused but he distracts him before he can ask.</p><p>“Come, before Narcissa frets.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I won’t be able to reply to comments for the foreseeable future. Sorry for the inconvenience.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>